Computer printers, and particularly printers which are capable of printing graphic images, are driven by printer-specific drivers. In most instances, the printer and driver will operate at a specific resolution, for instance, 150 dots-per-inch (DPI). As printer technology improves, higher resolution printers are provided for use. Although a printer user may want to use the new, higher resolution printer, the user may have a great deal of work stored at lower resolutions for older printers. Or, printer drivers may not immediately be available at the new resolution. If the user attempts to print directly to newer, higher resolution printers with low resolution data and print drivers, the result will likely be a distorted image, or an image that is much smaller than desired.
In order for data from one resolution to print correctly on a printer of a different resolution, the data must be mapped, or scaled, to the new resolution. Either printers or drivers may do the mapping, in either hardware or software. Historically, however, hardware solutions add cost, and software solutions may be too slow.